2. ADMIN CORE Lead PI: Wendell Lim SUMMARY The UCSF Center for Systems and Synthetic Biology is focused on understanding how cells make decisions using genetically encoded molecular networks. To achieve this goal, we have assembled a diverse group of scientists from different fields who bring different perspectives. The aims of the Administrative Core are to provide an organizational structure that facilitates our research goals by breaking down barriers between our investigators, creating a strong and interactive community, and recruiting talented young Fellows to our Center. We also aim to disseminate our tools and research to the broader UCSF community, through the organization of local meetings, symposia, and workshops. Finally, we also aim to disseminate the ideas that emerge from our Center through extensive educational outreach and materials ranging from K-12 to graduate education. The administrative core plays an essential role in allowing us to most effectively achieve our goals and disseminate our ideas and findings. LEAD PI: LIM PI's: LIM, EL-SAMAD